


Treat at the Bath & Séance

by okapi



Series: Spooky & Kooky (the Halloween fics) [5]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Bath Houses, Community: holmes_minor, Community: watsons_woes, Halloween, M/M, Mediums, Surprise Ending, Turkish Bath, seance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okapi/pseuds/okapi
Summary: Two ACD ficlets for Halloween.1. A Treat at the Bath. On a damp autumn day, Holmes and Watson treat themselves to a hot bath.2. Séance. Holmes and Watson help Mrs. Cecil Forrester recover her pearl necklace.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the LJ Watson Woes October 2016 prompt: treats.

“Good afternoon, gentlemen, we’ve an autumnal special that may be of interest. In a pool of exceedingly elevated temperature, a preparation of seasonal herbs is added, producing a vapour of superior healing properties.”   
  
When we had passed inside, I remarked, “This damp has my shoulder aching something dreadful. A hot bath might do me good, though herbs could mean anything.”    
  
“As long as it isn’t devil’s root,” grumbled Holmes.   
  
‘Exceedingly elevated’ was apt. Holmes and I required more than a few minutes to ease ourselves into the water. It was an odd hour, too early for many, too late for a few, and thus, we had the chamber to ourselves. The air was thick with a rich, pleasant aroma; the steam condensed into serpentine trickles along the stone tiles.   
  
Upon I settling myself on the bench that flanked one side of the pool, I discovered that the water just covered my shoulder. I sighed and sank deeper into the pulsing heat.  Holmes moved beside me. We laced our fingers together beneath the water.

* * *

“You are quite pink,” murmured Holmes.    
  
I woke and cracked one eye. “So are you, puffed and plump, and not just those gorgeous lips…”  I reached for him, then stopped.    
  
Floating in the water.    
  
Parsnips, carrots.   
  
Then a voice said,   
  
_ “Splendid! I do so prefer stew to bouillon.” _


	2. Séance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holmes and Watson help Mrs. Cecil Forrester recover her pearl necklace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the LJ Holmes_Minor October prompt: Spirit.

Vida stifled a yawn as the soft voice knitted and purled through the telephone.    
  
“…I am so very grateful, Madame Vida. This evening I will, at long last, sleep peacefully in my bed.”   
  
“You’re welcome, Mrs. Forrester. The spirits were very kind to you, but our long journey is not entirely at an end.”   
  
“No? But the ghosts have vanished, the disturbances have ceased, and my pearl necklace had been recovered.”   
  
“One final cleansing is required. I shall visit you in your home tomorrow with the necessary instruments and materials. I will conduct the ceremony myself.”   
  
“Oh.”    
  
“We do not want a recurrence of the late unpleasantness, do we? To provoke the ire of the dear departed Mister Cecil?”   
  
“Oh, no, but, uh, I suppose an offering will be required.”   
  
“The usual,” Vida replied casually, studying the rings on her fingers.   
  
“Might my nephews attend this session as well?”   
  
“I don’t think that will be necessary—“   
  
Vida startled as the gentle, hesitant voice was replaced by a harsh, battlefield one.    
  
“Madame, I warn you that you have held your last séance in this city! Sherlock Holmes has made Mrs. Forrester aware of every trick that you and your troupe of crooked accomplices have played on her. You will not get one penny more, and you’ll find the pearl necklace in your hand just as valuable as the one your ‘ghost’ returned. Also, an Inspector from Scotland Yard will be dropping by your establishment this afternoon to ask you a few questions.”   
  
Vida’s upper lip curled in a snarl.    
  
“You don’t frighten me, Doctor Watson! And you did not fool me, either! I recognised all three of you at once! You and the ‘great detective,’” she sneered, “from your pictures in  _ The Strand _ . And Inspector Gregson is already known to me. Send him ‘round. He might scare some, but he doesn’t scare me!”   
  
“Gregson?” There was a mirthless laugh. “Is that a charlatan’s joke?”   
  
Vida shouted. “You still think me a fool! Send Gregson ‘round! Half-melted face, claw-stump of a hand, he doesn’t scare me!”   
  
“Inspector Gregson died in a fire six months ago, Madame Vida. No, Inspector Lestrade will be knocking on your door very shortly.”   
  
“What? But I saw,  today, I saw…”   
  
Vida’s mouth fell open in a silent scream as she felt spindly talons spread across the nape of her neck.  
  
A cold wisp of breath brushed her temple, and from behind her, a hollow voice rumbled,  
  
_ “I’ve a few questions for you, Madame…” _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
